Bad Situations Can Turn Out Good
by lackam
Summary: Elrond runs into some major problems while scouting the lands to the south of Lindon.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bad Situations Can Turn Out Good 1

Author: amber

Beta: Oli

Fandom: Tolkien

Rating: UA/PG

Characters: Elrond, Lindir, OMCs

Disclaimer: Tolkien's characters are his; I am only borrowing them. The rest are all mine.

Summary: Elrond runs into some major trouble while scouting the lands to the south of Lindon.

Time line: Early years of the Second age. Elrond is working as a herald/messenger for Gil-Galad after making his choice.

In the land south of Harad:

Elrond ran as fast as he could trying to keep ahead of the men on horseback. He had been scouting the southern lands below where the world curved for some time now out of curiosity and had been doing pretty well on his own. That was until he ran across a band of men who clearly had been in Morgoth's employ before the War. They had used hounds to track him through the eastern mountains and chased him towards the dessert. Now he was running out of room to evade them. Soon he would be in the desert proper with no where to hide. He just needed to make it around this pass to escape. There were caves and tunnels aplenty on the other side, he had discovered earlier, where he could lose them and hide.

Elrond ran to the top of the pass and rounded the corner only to find the path gone. He tried to slide to a stop but his momentum propelled him forward and over the edge of the new cliff. He tried to grasp at outcroppings of rock to stop his descent but had no luck. His head hit a sharp outcrop, knocking him unconscious. He never felt himself bounce off the rock wall and into the river below. The men chasing him watched his body float away and cursed the profit they had just lost on the slave market.

The farmer moaned the loss of his crops and wondered how he would feed his family this coming year. The unexpected flood had killed everything he had planted. He wandered his fields hoping he could savage enough to at least feed his family in the coming months. He knew deep down that it was a hopeless cause because the flood had been wide spread and devastating. He knew his only option for survival would be the sale of one of his children on the slave market. Even then it might not be enough for he could not hope to make much as his children were so young.

As he contemplated his children's different attributes and tried to decide who he would sell, he followed the irrigation ditch to the source to see how much damage had been done. At the end, he discovered a scantily clad body. Turning it over to check it for goods, he was surprised to discover that the young man was still breathing. Finding nothing to identify the younger man, and noting his lighter skin color, he wondered if the gods were being merciful to him. Here was a stranger he could sell on the market for more money than one of his children would ever bring. He checked the man over and only discovered a nasty bump on the back of his head along with some scrapes and bruises. The farmer tied the man's hands and picked him up to carry home. If the stranger was as strong as he looked, he might even make enough money to treat himself to a night in one of the temple brothels.

The stranger moaned as he returned to consciousness. Just that little turn of his head had hurt greatly. He slowly opened his eyes to find out where he was. He recognized nothing around him. As he tried to move and sit up he discovered that his hands had been tied to the side of the pallet he had been lying on. A quick check verified that his ankles were tied also. He heard noise coming from the doorway he could see out the corner of his eye across the room and decided to wait. He tried to think about what happened but could remember nothing. Thinking further, he slowly realized that he could not remember much at all, including his name or where he was from. He found he could understand the language he heard being spoken in the other room but somehow he recognized that it was not his native tongue. He decided to wait and find out what was going on before he made any decisions. Somehow, he knew that his memory loss was only temporary and that his history would come back to him if he but waited.

A woman came into the room a short time later to check on him. Seeing that he was awake, she called to another to come help her. They untied his hands and helped him sit up before giving him a drink of water.

"What do you remember?" the man asked him when he was finished drinking.

Shaking his head slowly to indicate nothing, he waited.

"Do you understand what I am saying?" the man asked him.

Nodding his assent, he remained silent hoping the man who appeared to be a farmer would explain his situation to him.

"Do you remember your name?" the farmer asked. Seeing the slight shake of the strangers head, the farmer decided to take a chance. "We call you Akmed. You are a slave owned by my family. You fell into the river while checking the irrigation ditches during the storm and hit your head. You have been out for two days now. Eat the food my wife has prepared for you and we will talk after I return from an errand. Do you understand?"

He just nodded his head gently in agreement. He took the food and ate, then was led to a privy to see to his personal needs. The farmer's wife had him sit on the floor while she checked the wound on his head. Seeing that it had almost healed, she ordered him to watch over the children until her husband's return.

The farmer returned just before noon with two others. He ordered his wife to take the children outside and sat across from his 'slave' while the other two men waited across the room.

"The flood has cost us greatly," the farmer began as he thought over what story to tell the stranger. "Though you were a gift from my father, I can no longer afford to feed you on top of my family. I have sold you to the slave masters who will in turn sell you on the market this afternoon. You are intelligent and young and should fetch a good price from a good master. Go now with these men who will take you to the market."

The slave watched as one man handed the farmer a bag of gold while the other bound his hands and feet together in shackles. All of his senses screamed at him that this was wrong but he did not remember enough to know why. He decided it would be better to wait in silence; he could always escape later if the need dictated. Then he was being dragged from the house. As he was dragged passed the wife and children, there inaction told him somehow that this was all a lie. That he was not their slave to be sold.

Akmed shuffled behind the men across fields and into the city. There he was taken to an area surrounded by walls and guards. He was dragged before a tall man who looked him over after he was stripped naked and given a quick wash down. This man poked and prodded evaluating his muscle tone and health. His teeth were checked and tested for usefulness as were his eyes, ears, and nose. Looking into his eyes, the man evaluated his intelligence. Pushing him onto a stool, the tall man handed him a stylus and scroll, and told him to write what was dictated. He easily kept pace with what the man said in several languages and proved that he knew his sums also. When he was done the man smiled at him and had the guards grab and hold him. His legs were spread apart and he gasped in pain as the man testing him pushed a finger up his rectum. The guards laughed at him before one of them locked a metal guard around his waist and genitals.

"He is different and will bring a good price," he heard the men say. "It is not often you get one as young and beautiful who is both educated and a virgin."

"Have him cleaned up properly and lock him in the inner yard with the others," the tall man ordered before he warned the guards. "The master will not be pleased to loose the profit he can make off of this one."

Shortly thereafter Akmed was pushed into a grass lined cage surrounded by guards. Within were several other males who were also wearing the waist and genital guard like he was. He crossed to the far side and stayed to himself hoping that his memories returned soon. He watched as others were led into different enclosures, then taken out again not to return. Soon he and the others in the cage were strung together in fleece lined shackles to protect their skin. They were led to a large room where they were each tied to a pole with their hands above their heads. The tall man came in and took off the guards they were wearing leaving them all naked. Small signs were placed before them stating there different attributes and a beginning asking price. His sign proclaimed his age as around 14 or 15 and that he had a good knowledge of sums and several languages, both spoken and written. In smaller letters at the bottom was also a comment that he most likely had Elven blood within him. For some unknown reason, this last remark rang a cord within his soul.

The tall man then opened a door in the front of the room. Akmed watched as men who were clearly wealthy came in to examine him and the others. Some he realized were actually slaves themselves representing others while most were looking for themselves. His slightly different looks and abilities generated lots of interest, as did the comment about the bloodlines. He soon realized though from remarks made that most of these men could not afford him. That did not stop them from poking and prodding him like a piece of meat though. Soon only a handful of men remained around him as the others slowly moved on to the more affordable slaves. This went on for roughly an hour before the men were led from the room.

One by one the slaves were dragged out of the room and never returned. Finally, only Akmed remain. He did not fight when the guards came for him despite an intense wish to flea. He had come to realized that he could not escape while in this place. He could only hope that whoever bought him gave him enough freedom to get away. His memories would also have to return fully to allow him to know where he would go and how to get there. Besides he was still a little woozy from the blow to the head he had taken.

He was dragged onto a stage and an auctioneer began the bidding. The bidding was furious and soon his price was high. Before too long only two remained. Finally, it was over and Akmed was led over to the man after he had paid. Shackles were exchanged and a loincloth was wrapped around him. A rope was tied around his waist and handed to a guard. He was led outside where he was placed into the back of a wagon containing other wears bought at the market. He took a careful survey of all he could see as they passed through the city to the other side. Upon arrival at a large manor, he was turned over to a man who introduced himself as the head housekeeper. He was led to a small room where he was cleaned thoroughly from head to toe by two young slaves and dressed in a short tunic. He was then led to another small room and told to rest until the master called for him.

Akmed was shaken awake several hours later by the housekeeper.

"Prepare yourself," he was told. "It is time to meet the master."

He cleaned his face and straightened his tunic before following the housekeeper into a small courtyard. He was ordered to strip again before being placed in front of several men, one of whom he recognized from the action.

"He is exceptionally beautiful," his new owner stated to the others.

"Yes but is he worth the price you paid?" came his friend's laughing response.

"The prince's birthday is in six months," his owner began not caring if Akmed heard him. "I plan to make of this slave a gift to him. His mother has told my wife in confidence that his father will give the prince his own manor and several slave girls to start his own harem. The prince will need a good harem master and I seek to make that of this one."

"It would be a good plan if not for the slave's age," the other friend commented. "He is too young to be taken seriously. I would also say he is not savage enough to run a harem."

"My own harem master is near retirement," Akmed's new master explained. "I will have him instruct this one and also will send him to the prince as a tutor and guide for this one.

"Will you geld him yourself or wait and let the prince do it?" came the smiling inquiry.

"You should let the prince do it," the other friend laughed. "The prince will like his beauty and want him in his bed for a while I will bet. It will make of him even more of a gift."

"I will consider your suggestions my friends," the master proclaimed as he toasted his friends. He signaled for Akmed to be led away.

When he was returned to his room, Akmed sat upon the bed and digested all he had heard. If what his master said held true, he had some time to plan a proper escape. He would have to learn all that he could, as soon as he could. He knew somehow that his chance of escape would end the minute he stepped through the prince's palace door. The thought of being gelded terrified him and he decided that he would rather die first. No, he decided, even if his memory had not returned, he would escape before being given to the prince. He lay back down to rest and prayed to a being he named Eru for some reason to help him with his plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bad Situations Can Turn Out Good 2

Author: amber

Beta: Oli

Fandom: Tolkien

Rating: UA/PG

Characters: Elrond, Lindir, OMCs

Disclaimer: Tolkien's characters are his; I am only borrowing them. The rest are all mine.

Summary: Elrond runs into some major trouble while scouting the lands to the south of Lindon.

Time line: Early years of the Second age. Elrond is working as a herald/messenger for Gil-Galad after making his choice.

In the land south of Harrad:

He woke at dawn the next morning to the sounds of scurrying in the hallway. He sensed the presences of many who he suspected were slaves as they hurried to start their day. He rose and after completing his absolutions the best he could, sat on the end of the bed and waited. A big elderly slave appeared shortly and signaled for Akmed to follow him. He was taken to the kitchens where he was given a small bowl of grain to eat while standing. He finished quickly and followed the elderly slave through the corridors into another section of the house. He was led to an office and told to sit on the stool and wait.

Soon a tall, powerfully built slave appeared with two guards who were branded as slaves. Seeing Akmed sitting on the stool, he walked around while looking him over before signaling the guards. Akmed was grabbed by the arms and pulled into the middle of the room where he was stripped and leaned over a table. His legs were spread wide as the powerfully built slave inspected his genitals and rectum. When the inspection was finished, a mesh loincloth made of finely woven chain was locked around his waste and he was pushed against the wall.

"It is good to see that the slave seller did not lie about your being a virgin, it increases your worth. You will be inspected regularly to ensure you stay that way. I am Horee, the master of the harem," he said as he came to stand in front of Akmed. "You are here to learn how to run the prince's harem. I only have six months to complete most of your training so expect long harsh hours. Near the end of your time here, you will also be taught the art of pleasing your master. I suggest you learn well for I have no intentions of retiring my position once in the employ of the prince. If he is satisfied with you in bed, I will keep you around as an assistant. If you displease him or cross me, I will have you turned over to the guard's dormitory. Most do not last but a few weeks there, you would be in high demand because of your great beauty and not even last that long. Do you understand me?"

Akmed just nodded his understanding. His head was beginning to buzz and spin the longer he sat in the hot room and he was afraid that he would faint which would surely displease this man. As he made to follow Horee out of the room to begin his first lesson, he began to see black spots before his eyes. Hesitating a moment in the door frame to steady himself, he did not see the calculating look Horee paid him as he turned to see what was taking Akmed so long. He took two steps to follow before his eyes rolled up in his head and he knew nothing more.

Elrond woke to find himself in a strange room, tied to the bed. His head hurt but a quick assessment told him he had no other injuries. As he studied the room, he recognized the architecture as belonging to the land south of Harrad. He wondered how he had come to be here. He laid back and forced himself to think about what he remembered. Flashes of dogs and men chasing him came to his mind as well as climbing up a mountain pass with a river below. He did not remember what came next but as he closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep he realized that he remembered his name and more importantly, what he was.

When he woke again, he could tell it was nearing midnight as the moon was high overhead. It took him a minute but he finally sensed the presence of another in the room.

"So you are awake," Horee said to him as Elrond's mind supplied the memory of meeting the man. "It seems that the farmer who sold you was stupid and too desperate for money to mention that you had been injured. Luckily, once your head wound heals properly, what he was too ignorant to notice about you increases your value greatly."

Elrond watched the eunuch as he signaled to someone outside of the door. An old man came into the room and began examining Elrond's head.

"He is much better but it would be good if he rested for another day or so," the healer told Horee before leaving the room.

"You will rest here for two more days for I will not take chances with you now that the truth has been discovered," Horee said. "We knew you possessed Elven blood but not to what degree. As the son of the evening star your worth is greatly increased, and I will take appropriate measures to see that you do not escape. My status as Master of the Harem will increase greatly when you are given to the crown prince. You will greatly increase my own worth. You might as well get used to the idea of being a slave. The crown prince is known to like males and your beauty will entice him greatly. The fact that you are Elven will heighten that desire for you will not age as others do. And to think I was afraid of what your presence meant at first. If you are smart, you would do well to bow to me and my plans. If not, it will matter little for I will win in the end."

Elrond watched as Horee left the room and turned his face away so none could see. He knew that his chances of escape had just been greatly reduced. Not for the first time did he question whether he had made the right decision despite his wish to be an elf. His life had never been easy but he had mistakenly believed that if he had bowed to the Valar's wishes and let them make him an elf, his life would improve. He thought about how wrong he had been. The elves distrusted his mixed blood, and that fact that he had been raised by Kinslayers was held against him. He did not even have a true home but had spent most of his years since his choice on horseback. The position of herald, while sounding good, had proven to be just another way to keep him at a distrustful distance. Maybe life as a slave would be better he began to think as he lost hope. No, he finally decided. He would grace no one's bed unwillingly; he would make them kill him first.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bad Situations Can Turn Out Good 3

Author: amber

Beta: Oli

Fandom: Tolkien

Rating: UA/PG

Characters: Elrond, Lindir, OMCs

Disclaimer: Tolkien's characters are his; I am only borrowing them. The rest are all mine.

Summary: Elrond runs into some major trouble while scouting the lands to the south of Lindon.

Time line: Early years of the Second age. Elrond is working as a herald/messenger for Gil-Galad after making his choice.

In the land south of Harad:

The two days spent tied to the bed resting were hard on Elrond. He was used to action and moving about. They had also begun to feed him a drug that helped them control him. He knew what was happening to him but could not prevent it. By the morning of the third day he was ready to do whatever Horee told him just to leave the room. While he was restless from the inaction, he had spent his time well by reclaiming his memories and thinking through his options. He had made several plans for different situations but still could not decided how he would handle whatever lessons he had to take in sexual matters before his escape. He doubted they would now let that part of his education wait for very long.

Horee appeared shortly after the morning meal and released him from his bonds. Elrond noted that there was a guard standing just beyond the doorway and knew he would have to add this element into his plans. Then Horee called in two other guards to hold him down. He struggled as his thighs were wrapped in a thick layer of cotton, then surrounded with a contraption of leather and metal. He cringed as the contraption was pulled tight almost cutting off his circulation. Horee came forward and checked the fit before nodding his head in approval. Then he threaded a length of woven metal through hoops dangling from the leather. These he pulled tight and chained together in the back.

"There, you will find you can walk easily but your legs will not have the movement range required to run or jump," the Harem master said as he laughed at the realization dawning in Elrond's eyes. "I prefer this method I think to the drugs. There will be no escape for you. Bring him."

Elrond was pushed forward by the guards as Horee set off down that hallway. He followed stiffly until he had become used to the leg bindings, then his movement settled into a gait with not quite his usual grace. He paid careful attention to where he was and the different areas he passed through. He realized that he was in the house proper and not the harem itself and carefully memorized all he could to use later. Soon they passed through a guarded gate into another section of the house. Here they entered a small courtyard with several rooms off of it. It also contained three hallways with guards spaced down them.

"What is your real name?" Horee asked him as they stopped for a minute.

"I am called Elrond," he answered as he knew it gave nothing away.

"I will give you a choice, you may keep your real name or be known as Akmed," Horee told him. "Either way I must know before introducing you."

I wish to be called by my real name," he answered.

"I will honor that wish but you should realize that once you are given to the prince, he may change your name," Horee told him. Then they continued walking.

"This is my domain," Horee explained to him. "The hallway to the left splits into two with the right leading into the Hall of Princes, the left hand side leading into the Hall of Eunichs, the one to the right leads to the Mistresses private quarters and connects to the Master's through a short corridor into the house proper. The center Hallway is the Harem itself. I am allowed a small set of rooms here off the courtyard beside the offices. You will reside in a small room near the entrance to the Hall of Eunuchs where you will be at my beck and call. Come, you can sit and eat as I receive my morning reports. Pay attention for you will be tested on what you learn."

Elrond sat in the corner on a stool and was given a bowl of fruit to eat. He watched as Horee met with several other eunuchs and servants from different areas of the household. They gave him updates on everything from crop production to the training and education of the master's sons. He realized that while Master of the Harem, Horee also was in control of the entire household and surrounding grounds. Elrond wondered if that was usual but suspected it was not. He could tell that it ran very efficiently. Finally only one remained to give his report, the head of the harem night watch. Elrond perked up as he sensed deception in this eunuch as he reported the injury to one of the newer harem girls.

"She appears to have fallen down the steps leading to the upper tier," the night guard reported. "She is greatly bruised and battered."

"You lie," Elrond injected from the corner. "She was not injured as you are saying."

The guard turned as if burned and started towards Elrond.

"You dare to call me a liar?" he shouted. "Who are you?"

"He is the master's gift to the royal prince so tread lightly," Horee informed him. "He is also of Elven blood so is gifted with the ability of knowing when someone lies. Guards!"

Horee had the guard detained until he could investigate further. "Come, it is time for my morning stroll through the harem. I will give you a tour as we make our way to the healer's quarters. Pay close attention to what I tell you. You are no eunuch and are only allowed into the harem, while under guard, with me. Never will you enter the harem alone until gelded. Do you understand?" At Elrond's nod he continued. "The punishment will be death, and as the master spent so much on you and has such high plans, I can guarantee that it will be quite painful."

At Elrond's acknowledgment, Horee led the way into the middle hallway. He explained the purpose of the small rooms at the front of the hallway as he came to the first of two double guarded doors.

"You will live in the equivalent of this hallway once given to the prince," he explained as Elrond saw a small courtyard with rooms divided by curtains.

Elrond looked around to see eight teens and young boys lounging around naked. All were exceptionally handsome. A closer look revealed that all had been gelded. He realized that he was in a small harem for males held as sex slaves. He took a deep breath as the shock of what his life was planned to be was displayed before him.

"As you are Elven, you will never grow up to be placed among the guards," Horee said with malicious delight. "Your only hope of leaving will be in replacing me when I die. Do not cross me, learn all I have to teach you, and support me, and I will ensure your placement. Defy me and I will ensure your death."

Elrond only nodded as he decided that death was preferable to this. He was still in a daze as he followed Horee back out and to the next set of rooms. These, he was surprised to see, held young girls living in great wealth.

"These are the master's daughters," Horee began. "The ones who live in private rooms are the ones chosen for political marriage. The ones living in the big dorm on the left side have been chosen to be given as slaves to high officials. As the master's children are known to be quite beautiful, they are much sought after."

The Harem master called the girls together and introduced Elrond as his apprentice and told them to obey his orders. Then they headed back out and down the hall where they passed through two more doors before coming to the main Harem entrance. The other doors they passed, Elrond was told, were just storerooms for various supplies and rooms for higher placed guards. Elrond was surprised when he had to sign into a log book and was searched before entering the main Harem with Horee.

"This will happen any time you enter here," Horee explained. "It is a good practice that controls what goes in and out. You are young even for an elf, if I make my guess, and know not the ways of women. They will try to deceive you, and any other who enters, and entice you to bring them what they are forbidden using their bodies. Remember this whenever you deal with females. Many think they are stupid but they are not. Weak they may be, but some are as crafty and intelligent as men. I will teach you how to identify this and how to put it to your advantage."

Elrond was led into a large courtyard with three tiers of rooms spaced around it. The courtyard itself was furnished with multiple lounges and fountains. There was ample vegetation to provide natural shade as well as awnings scattered about. The place was lavishly furnished and had guards stationed around. He also noticed that there were no doors or out of the way corners for any to hide in.

"The more important and presently favored slaves live on the bottom floor while others are assigned rooms on the upper tiers," Horee began. "They will steal anything that is not nailed down from each other so we have resorted to inventories and spot inspections. The guards are rotated in and out of the Harem to prevent them from being corrupted by the whores among the females. Never bring anything into the Harem with you, if you must give one something there is a small room just outside of the entrance way for this purpose and you would be advised to have a witness or two. Come, I will take you on a tour of the rooms and their occupants."

He blew on a small whistle that he had on a lanyard around his neck and Elrond watched as the women came to stand in front of their rooms. He did notice that quite a few of the rooms had no occupant. As Horee led him on a tour he explained that several of the ladies where quite talented in other areas and were used elsewhere once interest in them had waned. As he was led around, they came across several pregnant girls who were allowed to stay in their rooms.

"Do not the pregnant ones leave their rooms and exercise?" he asked.

Horee turned and looked at his charge closely before answering the question.

"They generally lay around in their rooms until they go into labor," Horee said before asking his own question. "Why would you be interested?"

"It is done differently with both my people and the northern people," he explained. "We encourage the women to continue with their work and to exercise to ensure their strength and ease of birthing."

"And does it work?" Horee asked quietly.

"It appears to," Elrond answered carefully.

"Does your observation come from general knowledge or have you some healer training?" Horee asked pointedly noticing his charge's sudden wariness.

"I have had training as a healer," Elrond finally admitted knowing that the truth would come out the first time someone was injured and he felt compelled to help.

"Your worth just keeps increasing. I will have to have a talk with the master about you before any further decisions are made," Horee said cryptically.

Elrond reminded himself to keep his mouth shut before he revealed anything else as they finished their tour. They exited through the same door they came in and Elrond was searched again. Then he was led to the various workrooms to meet the other slaves. He was astonished at the various items being made and mentioned it.

"I try to make the Harem pay for itself as much as possible including growing their own food," the master answered. "You would do well to learn this. It will make you more valuable to your master as he sees you as an asset on his side rather than a liability to be taken care of. The ladies in the workshops make jewelry, cloth, and other nick knacks while some of the guards are skilled in the making of furniture, animal husbandry, and agriculture. Always try to ensure that all contribute to the household in different ways even if they are from the harem. It increases their worth and alleviates their boredom. A bored slave will cause trouble for something to do and can make the harem a nightmare to deal with."

Elrond thought about what he was told. It made sense and he realized that perhaps he could learn something valuable in his time here while planning his escape.

"Are there any who you do not put to work?" he asked.

"You do not put the royal wives to work," Horee began as he sensed that his charge was willing to learn. "It is also better not to put the two or three who are the master's favorites at any given time to work as they may be called on at moment's notice."

"And the children?" Elrond had to ask.

Horee nodded to himself in approval before answering as his charge was showing his intelligence.

"All male children born to the master attend school in the Prince's Hall. Sons of the royal wives will have additional tutors to prepare them for royal service. The sons of Harem slaves will either be chosen for military service, or to become eunuchs themselves depending on their intelligence."

"And the females?" Elrond asked.

"Those chosen for marriage are given a proper education to ensure they reflect well on their father and are assets to their husbands. The others are taught a gentle trade that they can use to support themselves with if ever freed," came the answer.

They made their way to the small healer's rooms next. Elrond was not surprised to see that it was small and cramped although he was surprised to see that it was light and airy inside. Horee went to talk with the healer while Elrond stopped and looked at the herb rack. He was surprised to see how well stocked and maintained their herbs were. He even saw some he did not recognize and grew curious about their uses.

Looking around the small room he saw two patients, a girl barely out of her teens who looked to have been beaten and a lady in her early twenties he guessed who was clearly in the early stages of labor. Elrond walked closer to the girl and looked her over. Stealing a glance over his shoulder to ensure he was not watched, he began to give her a quick exam. As he came to her head he realized that she was bleeding into her brain. Checking to ensure the others were still distracted, her placed his hands on each side of her head and closed his eyes to concentrate.

"Elrond, come over here," Horee called over his shoulder without looking. When the boy did not come he turned in annoyance to discover why.

"Get away from her," he exclaimed as he rushed to the bedside of the girl with the healer following. He started to grab and pull Elrond away.

"No, wait," the healer said as he grabbed Horee's hands and pulled him away. "Look at his hands."

Horee gave a gasp as he realized that Elrond's hands had a golden glow to them. Looking questioningly at the healer, he waited for an explanation.

"One of the stories I heard from the returning warriors after the war was of elven healers who could heal with nothing but their spirit. The warriors told of how they were well protected and kept away from most others except other elves. One of the stories tells how you would see a glow under the hands of the healer as they healed the affected area," he answered. "Your young apprentice is obviously one of these special healers. They are known as Fallanors."

"What was your assessment of the girl?" Horee wanted to know.

"She suffered a severe head injury as well as broken bones from a beating. I would not have been able to save her," the healer admitted.

Suddenly Elrond fainted, his hands falling away as he fell to the floor. Horee pulled Elrond away from the bed as the healer rushed forth and examined the girl again.

"He has dealt with the head injury, she will live now," he told the Harem Master. "I will let you know when she wakes."

Horee nodded his approval as he signaled for one of the guards at the door to come over and carry Elrond.

"Will he need more than rest?" he asked the old healer.

"The stories only said that occasionally one would collapse when he had overextended himself. I believe he will be alright with several days of rest," came the busied reply as he set about tending to the girl.

Horee signaled the guard to follow him as he headed back to his offices. He had learned much about his charge in the last day, much that he suspected his master did not know. This elven youngling could be his ticket to freedom if he handled everything properly. He had plans to make and changes to Elrond's training schedule to consider. Smiling ruthlessly, he had the guard place Elrond on the bed in his newly assigned room and ordered another guard to watch over him until he woke. The guards from the healing halls who had witnessed Elrond's abilities would have to disappear as would the old healer. The girl had been unconscious and was therefore safe but the pregnant wife of the master about to give birth would have to be disposed of before she told what she saw. He could arrange that she die in childbirth easily enough and no questions would be asked as long as the child lived. Yes, his life was definitely going to get better.


End file.
